The Sweetest Kiss
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: "I've been looking at El at her school from afar for quite a few weeks now, though she never caught me. But I've never had the courage to actually confess my love for her. But today is Valentine's Day, and I am finally going to tell her. Tell her, that I love her." - Kuroro Lucifer. / A oneshot Character x OC fanfic for a contest on Facebook. (-Yamino Yuki) / Rated T to be safe.


**The Sweetest Kiss**

**Author's Note:**

**This is a Character x OC fanfic I made for a Valentine's Day contest on Facebook (HunterxHunter OC Creators). The character is Kuroro Lucifer, and my OC is El Gabri. Yes, El from my other HxH story **_**The Fallen Angel Has Risen. **_**But don't worry if you haven't read it before – you'll still understand, since this is just a love fic. It's not Valentine's Day yet, but Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kuroro, or Hunter x Hunter. I do, however, own El Gabri, my OC.**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Gabriel."

El dropped her books in surprise as a man appeared before her.

The man was none other than her boss, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Wha- _Dancho!_ I told you not to come here! And please don't call me that. I'm El Gabri, not Gabriel." She hissed. Noticing the stares they were getting from the students, she shot a glare at the smirking man. "I thought you said I could act like a normal school girl when I'm not needed in missions." El paused before widening her eyes. "Wait, you need me in a mission?"

Kuroro laughed.

"No." He spoke with amused eyes, as if that explained everything.

El was on the verge if yelling now.

"Then _what?_" She hissed again. "_Why_ are you here at my _school?_"

"Because I wanted to see you." The Spider Head replied, smiling.

El stared at Kuroro in disbelief, before shutting her gaping mouth and pulling his hand, forcing him to leave the building with her.

"Dancho, I thought you were a cautious person! Not to mention sensible!"

"Why would visiting your school be insensible?"

Again, El fought the urge to yell. Instead, she muttered,

"Because you'll get noticed! I'll look suspicious, talking to you, an outsider. It'll be hard to miss you in an _All Girls' High School,_ especially when you're ha-" El abruptly stopped her rambling as she realized what she almost said.

"I'm especially what?" Kuroro asked from behind her. They had stopped walking, and Kuroro leaned into El to whisper in a low voice,

"What exactly am I, El?"

El shivered as his warm breath tickled her ears, but she boldly turned around to face her leader.

"Handsome." She whispered. "Especially when you're…handsome, Dancho."

She stared into Kuroro's piercing obsidian eyes. They were looking right into hers, those eyes, sucking in her very own soul. But they also showed an impossible emotion. An emotion El refused to believe existed in Kuroro's eyes, but it was there. Clear as the daylight. Love.

El looked away from those breath-taking eyes, and ignoring her racing heart, she said with much difficulty,

"Why did you want to see me anyway, Dancho? I'm not exactly your most important member."

"I came here to give you _these._"

Kuroro's warm hands pressed something into El's cold ones, and El's eyes widened when she saw what they were.

Chocolate.

Not just any chocolate; these were chocolate balls covered in soccer ball wrappers. There were even ones with spider prints.

El remembered Kuroro telling her that soccer used to be his favorite sport.

"Why…are you giving me chocolates, Dancho?" El asked, clearly mystified as she continued to stare at the chocolates.

"It's February 14th, El." Kuroro chuckled.

"And?"

"Valentine's Day?"

El's head snapped up at his words, and she gaped at the smiling man.

"Wait, so…" El blinked rapidly, trying to clear her thoughts. "You came all the way here, to give me chocolate, because today is Valentine's Day." She gave Kuroro an exasperated look. "_Why?_"

"'_Why''_?" Kuroro stared at her before laughing softly. But he smiled kindly when he spoke again. "Because I love you, El. You may not be the most important member of the Phantom Troupe, but you're the most important person to _me._"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Everything turned absolutely silent as El watched Kuroro lean into her. Not a sound reached her ears, except for her heart that pounded like crazy. She still heard nothing when Kuroro kissed her. She stared, shocked, into those obsidian eyes of his, that, once again, spelled out love.

"El? …El?"

El snapped back to focus at the call of her name. With a rather thick voice, she mumbled,

"Dancho…"

Kuroro smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I should have asked you for permission."

"No." Guilt pierced El for not responding to the kiss when she saw the sad look in Kuroro's eyes. They were sad, but they showed no regret. Glancing down at the chocolates in her hands, El unwrapped one and put it in her mouth.

Kuroro must have been confused by her actions, because he frowned.

"El, what-"

But he was silenced by a kiss.

El kissed her dancho as lovingly as she could, trying to tell him that she loved him as well. With a bit of struggle, El finally succeeded in pushing the chocolate in her mouth into Kuroro's, and broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Ha…Happy Valentine's Day, K-Kuroro…" She murmured, her cheeks as red as rubies.

Kuroro stared at her, his mouth agape, a bulge in his cheek as the chocolate ball sat firmly in place. Then he broke into a wide grin.

"I love it when you're on Timid Mode." He chuckled as he chewed, pulling El into a hug.

"Sh..Shut up." El stuttered.

"Tsk, tsk. Not a nice way to talk to your boss like that, is it?"

El's blush increased as she just stood there, hugging onto Kuroro's torso.

"…I love you, El."

"…I love you too, Kuroro."

It was the best Valentine's gift the two had ever received.

**xXx**

"Hey, hey, El!" A girl squealed as soon as El sat back down in her seat. "Who was that hot guy?"

"Oh my god, he's your _boyfriend,_ isn't he?" Another girl said excitedly.

El calmly gazed out the window, and smiled softly when she saw Kuroro give her the last smile before disappearing. And with a light blush, she answered,

"No, he's not my boyfriend. But he's a man I could trust my life with forever."

_My man._

* * *

**A/N:**

**God, is it cheesy in here? Yes. Yes it is.**

**I'd be happy if you dropped in a review. I'll…give you…chocolate..?**

**Killua: CHOCOLATEEE! I AM **_**SO**_** REVIEWING!**

**TSM: …What.**

**TSM (a.k.a. Yamino Yuki), OUT!**


End file.
